personification_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Building at 42nd Subabsurdus Street
Much can be said about living in the perfect place. To that end, the Building is perfect. Much larger on the inside than on the outside, it bends and folds and establishes itself as a pinnacle of perfection. The Building is centric to the PLverse. Located at the corner of Subabsurdus Street and Main, is serves to house nearly all PCs. The Building is sentient. It heals itself although recently the landlord has begun issuing fines to people who destroy the property without damn good reason. It's heavily protected against intrusion, to include an active security system which purges nanites and smaller things. It easily registers tech. Breaking into apartments while players are offline (and without letting them know) is taboo. Building History The original building in Vafflehelm was discovered by Charumati "Swith" Thriller. She found an advertisement in The Underworld Times which the landlord, O.C. Demens, had posted. Bran Nikanor was the first person to lay eyes on it, having been brought there by Swith. Original Post New York... Stockholm... Tokyo (they had to stop for Hello Kitty sherbet)... and then they arrived at the correct address. They emerged an hour later, Swith prattling on about the amenities. The roll of cash in Bran's pocket was much smaller. "Can you believe the whole thing is vacant? Pity about the last tenants, but I'm sure someone will find their souls eventually. I think we can just solve our woes by enclosing the bomb shelter in its own pocket dimension and bringing it here in one piece. But we'll have even more room in this basement. Do you mind red walls... of course you don't!" She buttoned her duster and turned the collar up against the early evening chill. "We need to post the advert so others know." Swith patted her pockets but came up with just the piece of paper. "Damn it. Bones has the actual flyer. Well, we'll wait on him, then." As explained to other characters, Swith found an advert for a new building and went to investigate it for her and Bran. Turns out the entire thing is empty (never did find the missing souls of the last tenants); it has unique properties that allow the insides to conform to the needs of the tenants (yada yada repeated stuff from ooc thread). The ad was listed in the back of one of her morning Underworld newspapers... She and Bran returned to the house to see if anyone else was interested in moving in. They've already signed a lease for their own apartment and Naomi's. The Building met its demise on 20 April 2013 during the Drone invasion. Post: Now was the time. In a flare of an incredibly bright light and a burst of radiation, everything around the orb was blasted away except for the ship itself which shuddered from the firing of the weapon. From it's center, a beam ripped through the skies within a matter of microseconds. It shattered the ground and instantly vaporized everything within a 5-block radius, any and all things which could burn ignited through and instantly became ash and dust. Earthen materials at the direct point of impact were liquidated, and the burst of air, fire and heat expelled out from the center. A ball of super-condensed energy and fire swelled far into it's bursting point and popped, unleashing a true shock wave that would both mow down and incinerate everything in it's path. From the center outward, buildings were instantaneously engulfed in fire and flame, then crushed by overbearing force. It barreled outward and onward in a hyper-destructive wave of doom. It swept over every building and every object - Guardians still in the air were shattered and broken into pieces. The apartment would see it's last as the wall of fire neared it. Cars and debris flew by it and into it, as the familiar rooms, sights and features to the building were instantly burst into flame moments before the blast crushed the entire building, rushing over Chaos's forcefield with unparalleled intensity. The Apartment was gone entirely, and the blast showed no signs of stopping. The already destroyed Mall was leveled in seconds as the wall - hundreds of feet high - ran right over it. The city was quickly engulfed in this overbearing force, and fast approaching the city limits at a slower but still terrible speed. The tanks seemed to hunker down, TerrorDrones folding up into a defensive shape, while SecuriDrones stood helpless to the coming doom. The fire roared over them, the tanks blasted with thousands of degrees of roaring, screeching, flaring fire that passed over the line of Drones. It was heading directly for the Von Eldrich House - they would need to act incredibly fast, or face their death as the wave of fire and smoke smoldered on over, from obit it appearing as some sort of gray fire-flower that was contiguously stretched outward. The sea's were boiled as the fire swept over it, it showing no real stopping, and it wouldn't, not for another few miles onward. And yet, not all was lost. The landlord returned on 28 April, 2013 to restore hope. Post It seemed like ages had passed since Swith had stood in the pavilion and asked people to be patient. The wooden structure was still there, the last bastion of Tent City. A street had been laid and new buildings sat cozily on in a row but the lot itself, the actual heart of Tent City, was still vacant. The breeze kicked a small bit of paper over the ground. Minerva stooped and picked it up. She chuckled. The old advert was from the back of one of Swith's Underworld Times. It was the original ad for the last building on 42th Subabsurdus Street, Vaffelhelm. The cultist leader often laughed at the numerical error and street name, but now it just seemed so fitting in retrospect. "Subabsurdus Street. That's what we'll name our street." She threw her head back and shouted, "O.C. Demens, you wanker, you said the Building was indestructible. We want our bloody deposits back!" "That can be arranged," a soft voice carried on the wind. Minerva turned to find the odd man standing on the street in front of the empty lot. "Yes, my dear, that can be arranged, but I have a business proposition. I need tenants." She listened to him, her smile growing wider as he spoke. ---- Demens' magic was entirely foreign to Minerva but his style was spot on. She placed a hand on the front door and stepped through to the lobby. It was all there. The Thinking Bench, the phone booth, the mail boxes... the stairs leading up to the communal dining room and kitchen. The rooftop party area had returned, and even the boiler room. Demens had gone the distance this time and the gym was now fixed in place and had a pool and spa. There was even a library filled with odd books. All was there and just waiting for people to sign their leases and move back in. Doors would appear, as they always did, when tenants signed on. Now they would have their choice in spots again. Minerva toured the empty halls and smiled at several doors that had materialized on their own. Bones & Co was a bastion of better days. She paused to slip a note under their door inviting them to Thriller and Swith's Blessing Ceremony. She continued on her tour and found a cheery location for Thriller's room. She gingerly plucked the spare key from her pocket and unlocked it so the quarters could once again appear in that dimension. She went down the hall a bit further and found the perfect spot for the new family. When she opened the door, she found that the apartment resembled the suite in Thriller's palace. "Home away from home," Minerva laughed. Klaus was in the lobby when she returned. He was screwing a new plaque next to a door that materialized where the old Sanctuary door had been. The plaque read, "Chaos Apartment". She laughed. "Don't knock it," he chided her. "Ogoti brought everything back from the restaurant. It's just as it was only with a bit more added. Now, about that offer to hang my clock on your wall?" "The offer's still good, Klaus," Minerva replied. They journeyed down the stairs and into the Chaos apartment. Ogoti had indeed been busy. There were a few new rooms added... one for himself, specifically. Atosh, Yoshi and Sutra were not invited to live in that space. She let herself into her new bedroom (which actually contained a bed in addition to all her cache, for once) and Klaus hung his mended coo-coo clock in its new home. The wooden pavilion still remained in the back yard, as did the post. The map fluttered from its nail and came to rest on the dewy grass. O.C. Demens picked it up and put it back in place before vanishing into the early mist. Building Exterior and Grounds The outside appears as the person's "perfect place to live". The outside is much smaller than the inside. No matter the appearance, there is always a stoop with a small flight of stairs that lead up to the main door. Sideyards frame each side of the building. As you're looking at the building itself, the side yard on the right blends into woodland. The one on the left is divided from the house next door by a white picket fence. The Raptor House occupies the lot next to the Building. The back garden (backyard) contains the pavilion where characters gathered right after the Drone invasion ended. It also has an in-ground swimming pool (with large novelty pirate ship), a firing range, a few old shacks, and a large, manicured lawn. Behind it is woodland and a small trail which leads through the woods to the old ruins of Vaffleheim and a military base. (The Ruins are blocked off by a wall that seems to stretch into the sky "forever". It's a magical barrier.) Building as seen by Klaus.jpg|The Building as viewed by Klaus Building as seen by other players 2.jpg|The Building as seen by another player Building as seen by Charumati.jpg|The Building as seen by Charumati Building as seen by other players.jpg|The Building as seen by another player Building as seen by Cinnamon Thompson.jpg|Building as seen by Cinnamon Thompson Building Interior The interior, like the exterior, forms itself to suit a person's wants (within limit). There are some fixtures which never change. Building Foyer -Ground Floor So, there you are. You've just walked in the front door and are standing in the vestibule. On your right is a wall with postal boxes. Each box represents an apartment. There's a buzzer panel which you can use to ring for someone in their private dwelling. The foyer is directly off the front doors. The Lobby - Ground Floor The lobby is the first stop for every new tenant. The lobby and ground floor appear to be the "perfect lobby" when viewed by each character. Features will are always present no matter how the lobby looks: You step through the foyer and enter the lobby proper. Directly on your left is a large reception desk. This is where tenants fill out their leases. Next to the desk is a drop box where payments are made. Things which go in there vanish before they ever hit the box's bottom. To the right is a large seating area by a window. As you walk through the lobby, you'll see other neat features. There are two doors on the left. One is marked Bomb Shelter. The other is marked Chaos Quarters. Across from them is a bench with a brass plaque which reads Thriller's Thinking Bench. There's a main stairway and some lift doors on the right. Both lead up to the building's primary (1st) floor. (We're set up a bit European. American's would call the ground floor "1"; it's not.) There's a hall at the far end marked Maintenance. It leads to the murky parts and a stairwell down to the subfloor/basement where the janitor and boiler are. The entrance to the gym and indoor pool are also off the lobby. Lobby as seen by Klaus.jpg|Lobby as seen by Klaus Lobby as seen by Swith.jpg|Lobby as seen by Charumati lobby as seen by minerva.png|Lobby as seen by Minerva lobby stairs as seen by Naomi.jpg|Lobby stairs (and Thinking Bench) as seen by Naomi Halls as seen by Minerva.jpg|Hallways as seen by Minerva Hall as seen by Klaus.JPG|Hallway as seen by Klaus Hall as seen by resident.JPG|Hall as seen by another resident Communal Floor (First Floor) The first floor (one flight up from the lobby) contains the communal areas. There's a communal dining room and kitchen on the right. There's a library and rec room on the left. There are some apartments on this floor. The communal kitchen is stocked with food. It's a group effort. There are commercial-grade appliances which can be used to prepare a variety of meals. The communal dining room is large enough to seat every resident in the building, and is a frequent gathering spot. It doubles as a war room in a pinch. The rec room contains a large-screen TV and a piano. There's plenty of seating. The library houses various tomes (mostly cheap crotch novels) that have been contributed by various residents. Other floors the floors continue, with more and more apartments. The hallways are left to the person's imagination however most have tile/wood and a carpet runner. There are lights dotting the halls and the occasional potted plant. Rooftop The top of the building contains a party area, plus turret weapons/big guns. There's a helicopter hangar up there as well. Residents' units Basement Bomb Shelter Group (bomb shelter), Chaos (Chaos Quarters) First floor Deader (somewhere) Second floor Tora and Katya; Naomi's old apartment; NVE's old apartment; Bones & co.; Giovenith; Cuisine and MB; Dora, Chrys, Dia, and Luce (all the way back on the right); Deuce, Volt and Tipper (hallway with the funny Chaos symbol) Third floor, AKA "That place with all the dangerous funky tech and magic stuff!" Luxans (Luxan Embassy); Thriller and family; Sapphire, Barox &c.; Xanthe, Lucius, Blythe, and Superbia; Kei Fourth floor Three Tails; Ray's first place; Pyersai siblings; Zark's characters; some of the others who aren't here anymore Fifth floor, AKA "Don't ask what's on the 5th. Ask Tasia. She's there." Sixth floor Javert; Toscha; Sterling; Sanjay; Flint; Lilian; Cinnamon Seventh floor Jorgen (7A); Nick (7B); Luka (7C); Cerril (7D); Kale (7F); Ki-Rek (7G) Eighth floor Mandi (8A); Gregory (8B); Scandi (8C); Raka (8D)